Quick Stop
by ClassicalTale
Summary: The blue team is readying defenses on Volskaya Industries and Lucio finds himself freezing in the cold air. Thankfully, Junkrat is present to keep him warm and the two have a moment with each other. MxM fluff. Not a fan of male x male fanfictions, then do not read. No one is forcing you.


_It's almost time for another fight and everyone is getting ready to prepare their defenses. Lucio has secured a good position and is readying himself to heal his team, but is freezing by standing outside of the Volskaya Industries. Thankfully, Junkrat is there to keep him warm._

 ** _Warning: Male x male fanfic. If you do not like, then by all means, do not read. Not smut. Just mere fluff._**

* * *

A minute was needed before the entire battle could be commenced. The blue team was preparing their defenses, patiently awaiting for the red team to assemble itself before they could strike. Most of the minutes spent were on Soldier: 76 offering good tactics and strategies to thwart the red team's effort in taking the point. The battle was taking place at Volskaya Industries and Lucio was beginning to regret not bringing a coat. He had to give Mei merit for thinking ahead, or did she always wear that heavy white winter coat?

The team consisted of Soldier: 76 and Tracer for offense, Junkrat and Mei for defense, Reinhardt for tank, and Lucio for support. Lucio was unsure as to how much help he would be but Jack told him to switch between speed and healing so the effects could win in their favor. Jack and Lena (Tracer) hurried over to the front gates while Mei hid between two buildings to surprise the oncoming team. Reinhardt stood in front of the shed where the control point was and Lucio was standing on it. From Jack's instructions, Reinhardt was to keep off any incoming enemies, though Lucio wondered as to why he needed to be in the back given his abilities.

A sigh escaped Lucio's lips as a fervent rush of cold wind blew through him, causing him to shiver and draw up.

"Brr! Why did the team have to pick this area to hold the battle? It's freezing!" Lucio whined.

He was definitely not used to cold. He knew he couldn't operate in this kind of weather, but had to keep a level-head. He just wished he had brought something warmer with him. With a minute still ticking, Lucio skated over to the shed to warm up. Once he did, he found the shed to be twice as cold than the outside. What was up with Russia and its severe cold weather?

"Let's this be the last time I decide to come here. How could these people walk around here with skin showing?" Lucio complained. Complaining was not Lucio's style, but being outside in the cold air during a snowy day was not his style also. He actually began to envy the red team, who were holed up inside a building that probably warm.

Another gust of cold wind caused Lucio to draw up tighter, teeth shaking in rapid speed as if he used his sonic amplifier on them. As he cowered over to the corner to warm up, he felt a hand touch his shoulder and another wrap around his torso. Confused at first, he turned over to see that it was only Jamison (Junkrat) making an effort to keep him warm. The two had been seeing each other for quite some time and have grown quite fond of each other, but had to keep their relationship in secrecy. It wasn't because of sexuality since most of the hated focus went towards the Omnics, but Jamison was a well-known criminal and Lucio was a popular musical artist. The fact that the two were together and it made publicly known could ruin all that Lucio had planned to do with the fame he acquired, one that Jamison supported. To ensure that it never happened, Jamison promised to not speak of their relationship.

"Saw ya freezing ya ass off and decided to come and keep you warm. Not a fan of the cold, eh?" Jamison inquired playfully, earning him a chuckle from the Brazilian support hero.

"You can say that again. I wish I had brought a coat or something had I known that we would be fighting at Volskaya."

"Yeah. Russia gets pretty nippy out here during winter."

"Speaking of nippy, aren't you cold? You're showing more skin than I am."

Junkrat usually wore nothing but shorts and gloves during every mission they have. Lucio could understand if he did this for more humid areas, but for Volskaya? Jamison shrugged his shoulders.

"Not really. I'm always warm."

"Good for you then."

The two stood in silence with Jamison's arms not leaving from the contact of Lucio's skin as 55 seconds began to count down. They had to be ready for battle. Before they could, however, Lucio turned over to Jamison and removed him from his grasp. The Australian fugitive was confused at first and almost inquired on why Lucio did that until the support hero grabbed the fugitive by the shoulder and used him as a leverage to kiss him. The kiss was unexpected, but at the same cost, passionate and intimate. As if under control, Jamison hoisted Lucio off of his feet by grabbing him around the waist and picking him up. The two parted lips as Lucio's dreads fell over, causing the two to erupt in laughter.

"What was that for mate?" Jamison asked.

"That was a 'thank you' for keeping me warm. You had to know that I needed that." Lucio said.

"Why of course I did! Ya know I don't like seeing ya shiver! You were drawn up like a rug!"

"Heh. Well, thank you. You know, for a fugitive, you're really sweet."

"Ah stop it! Ya gonna make me blush! But glad I could help! Anything for my man!"

The two kissed once more and Lucio's arms fell over Jamison's shoulders. Jamison placed Lucio firmly on the ground, but did not part lips. After over three seconds of straight up smooching, the two parted lips. Jamison wore a mischievious smirk on his face once their lips had parted and proceeded to tug at Lucio's shirt until the shorter man grabbed it. He looked up at Lucio's smiling face.

"Not now. We have a point to defend remember?" That commented rewarded a groan from Jamison.

"Oh. Right. But come on! Use that amplifier and we can do a quickie!"

Lucio couldn't help but to laugh at Jamison's suggestion, though he had to decline the offer.

"You know I hate one-minute men. Look, after this mission, we can go back to the hotel and warm each other up." The idea seemed to arouse Jamison.

"Then I better get back to my position and get rid of the damn red team!"

"Good idea. Just remember that I am here if you need healing."

"Will do, love! Wish me luck!" Jamison said as he bolted off to his position, but not before blowing him a kiss.

Lucio blushed by Jamison's act of compassion and proceeded to return to the control point, his smile failing to fade away from his face. He really adored Jamison whenever he was not acting crazy, though he favored that aspect of him as well. It was still cold, but Lucio was pretty much warmed up. He had a specific bomb maniac to thank for that and knew that after this mission, there would be no holds barred. He shook his head as he powered up his amplifier.

"Homem tolo." He muttered under his breath. "Que possamos ficar juntos para sempre."

Once those words were ushered out of his mouth, the doors had opened far away from him: the battle had begun.


End file.
